Free
|featured = Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper |writer = Megan Cavallari Amy Powers (Lyrics) |performer = Melissa Lyons and Julie Stevens |published = |produced = |length = 3:53 |courtesy = Mattel Rhapsodies (ASCAP) |video = Barbie Princess and the Pauper "FREE" }} "Free" is a duet sung by Princess Anneliese and Erika in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. Bertie also has a line. Anneliese sings about wanting to have more freedom, and marry someone she is truly in love with, whilst Erika sings about repaying her parents' debt to Madame Carp and pursuing a singing career. The song is featured in the ''Barbie Sings! The Princess Movie Collection'' soundtrack album. It has similarities to to I Wish I Had Her Life from Barbie The Princess & the Popstar in that Princess Tori and popstar singer Keira wishes to be free from their duties and had another life. Story Princess Anneliese was trying on her wedding dress to marry King Dominick who she had never met, while her attendants started fussing over her and she began to walk away from them to sing about being free from royal duties. Meanwhile, another girl named Erika is at work as a seamstress and begins to sing about being free from her work as a seamstress. Lyrics Anneliese: All my life I've always wanted To have one day just for me, Nothing to do and for once Nowhere I need to be. With no lessons, lords or lunches, Or to-do list in the way, No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay! That would be the day! Erika: All my life I've always wanted To have one day for myself, Not waking up with a pile of work On every shelf! With no hems in need of pressing, And no sleeves in disarray, No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet! And no debt to pay! Madam Carp What do you think I'm running here? A cabaret? Erika: I would've said a debtor's prison. Madam Carp Keep laughing, you'll be working for me for another thirty-seven years. Erika: But I already paid off more than half. Madam Carp But there's an interest isn't there. Your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much. Erika: They did it to feed me. Madam Carp Their mistake. Erika: What would it be like to be... Anneliese: What would it be like to be Free? Erika: Free? Anneliese: Free to try crazy things! Erika: Free from endless I.O.Us! Anneliese: Free to fly! Erika: Free to sing! Anneliese: And marry whom I choose! Queen Genevieve (speaking): I'm so sorry, my darling. But as you know, it is vital you marry King Dominick. It is the only way to take care of our people. Anneliese (speaking): I know. It's my duty. Genevieve (speaking): Oh! And look! Another engagement gift! Anneliese: You would think that I'm so lucky, that I have so many things; I'm realizing that every present Comes with strings. Erika: Though I know I have so little, My determination's strong; People will gather around the world To hear my song! Bertie: Can I come along? Anneliese: Now I fear I'll never be... Erika: Soon I will forever be Anneliese and Erika: Free! Anneliese and Erika: I close my eyes and Feel myself fly a Thousand miles away. I could take flight, But would it be right? My conscience tells me stay! Anneliese: I'll remain forever royal! Erika: I'll repay my parent's debt! Anneliese and Erika: Duty means doing the things Your heart may well regret! Anneliese: But I'll never stop believing! Erika: She can never stop my schemes! Anneliese and Erika: There's more to living than Gloves and gowns And threads and seams, In my dreams, I'll be free! Category:Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Music Category:Music